


No Strings Attached

by UchihaHaru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom England (Hetalia), M/M, 中文字数:4277
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	No Strings Attached

木板门被推开的声音响起时，弗朗西斯正把画板对着窗户架好。走进来的男孩一身学生打扮，西服领口露出的衬衫领子白白净净，学校领带也整齐地塞进毛衣边里。他松开书包带子，任它“砰”地砸在地上，接着脱下外套扔向老远的沙发靠背——弗朗西斯好笑地评价:“你到我这倒像是在家里一样随便啊。”

“我在家里才不这样。”男学生一屁股坐进沙发，摆出个十分不雅的四仰八叉的姿势。“怎么说呢，‘面对不同的人要拿出不同的样子’，你的话我这样应付完全够了。”

“你这么恶劣可是让哥哥很头疼啊。我是个成年人，把一个乖孩子带成这样是会有罪恶感的。”

“你还是为自己让未成年当裸模感到罪恶吧，弗朗西斯。”未成年狡黠地笑了一下，绿眼睛猫似的眨了眨，片刻后又懒洋洋地半眯起来，“好了，能不能快点开始？”

两个月前，伦敦的杨树刚刚开始落叶，白天也开始比夜晚更短，一天早早就迎来了落日。弗朗西斯——这个在英国无所事事的法国人——路过了一所私立中学的门口。离放学已经过了一会儿，校门口的学生寥寥无几，他很容易注意到了那个低着头、拖着步子的身影。毫无特色的学生模样，从头到脚都是高中生的标配，如果正值放学高峰期的话弗朗西斯肯定注意不到，他想。可他偏偏有一头显眼的金发，在九月角度低斜的金色落日里，配合着簌簌飘落的杨树叶，竟然漂亮得让人挪不开眼。他突然知道了，也许他来伦敦，就是为了找这样一个男孩。一个努力不起眼的、受着传统精英教育的英国男孩，释放他的天性，发掘出他芯子里的美丽。开发这种美犹如刷洗沉船宝藏，它和在展览柜见到的打磨的宝石不一样，开发的过程充满未知和惊喜。就像探索处子的身体；在真正的品尝之前，谁也不知道在床上他会是难以驯服的野兽还是温驯甜柔的兔子。

在走向男孩的一整段路上，弗朗西斯都以为他会是后者。也许他需要耍一些甜蜜的、无伤大雅的手段，才能成功将兔子骗进自己的陷阱。可男孩抬头的那一瞬间，他知道自己错了。

一双难以形容的绿眼睛。不是宝石或湖水这种死物，非要说的话像是幼狼的眼睛，尽管涉世未深，却仍然是无可置疑的狩猎者。

也许亚瑟·柯克兰忍受了十几年乏味的人生，就是为了遇见一个法国男人。

模特只是个借口。上私立学校的学生家境都不会差，弗朗西斯也不是个四处闯荡的画家。按他的说法，哪个脑子正常的画家放着巴黎不要，也不去罗马和威尼斯，偏偏来英国这种地方追求艺术？基尔伯特对此发表过无意识的犀利评价，厉害的画家貌似脑子都不正常。但他和亚瑟就是谁也不说穿，玩着画家和穷学生的角色扮演，各自怀各自的心思。弗朗西斯至今不知道亚瑟为什么在自己问出“要不要来给我当模特”后点了头，这个十七岁的男孩从中想要的是什么？就他而言，他的目标正在完美达成。

他会永远记得第一次将亚瑟领进画室，他脱下衣服站在地毯上的模样。少年的身形比平均还要偏瘦，肩胛、手腕、髋骨、膝盖的轮廓尖锐，腰臀和大腿又拥有恰到好处的弧度。他长着张比实际年龄看上去还小的娃娃脸，因为初次接触尚有些放不开而微微泛红，显得纯真得过分，可那双眼睛却难以看透。弗朗西斯动用了从未有过的激情画这幅画，亚瑟离开后，他盯着只来得及画出轮廓的画布，知道自己能从这具瘦削的身体中探索出许多东西。

这天的工作完成后，亚瑟没有立刻穿衣服。他就这么赤裸着从沙发上起身，走到画架旁，打量着未完成的画。

弗朗西斯打趣他:“你在引诱我吗？”

“那你会和我做吗？”

“啊，这还是不了，哥哥我现在做的事就够糟糕了，真下手的话会进局子吧。”

“你原来有自知之明啊。”

“嗯哼。”

沉默了一会儿，亚瑟又开口了:“但我不会和别人说的。你来和我做吧，我想试试。”

“不行，哥哥我很有原则的。”

“那我就去找别人。你知道男校的风气，对吧？”

弗朗西斯叹了口气。“你真想试？”

亚瑟点头。

“好。过来这里，”他把男孩拉到自己膝盖上坐下，一只手搂住腰，另一只捏住下巴。“那么先从这步开始……”

他细致地吻着男孩。先是含住嘴唇轻轻厮磨，接着探进舌尖，柔腻地瓦解内部。他松开时，亚瑟的脸红得出奇，嘴巴茫然地张开着，大口大口吸着气。他的眼睛少有地流露出无助的神色；说到底还是个男孩。弗朗西斯拨开亚瑟额前的头发，问他:“还要继续吗？”

亚瑟把头低了下去，别扭了一会儿，慢慢地摇了摇。

亚瑟踩着星光回到家，惊讶地发现客厅的灯亮着。说是惊讶也不过是眼睛睁大了片刻，看到鞋架上多出来的大码皮鞋后更是嗤了一声。他根本没费心往沙发上多出的人影看一眼，径直回房间放包，再去厨房拿了盘面包和红肠。很多时候弗朗西斯都留他吃晚饭，但他一次都没答应过，因为晚餐会让这段关系多了别的味道。他不想这样。画家和他的模特也许会上床，但绝不会一起吃晚饭，所以他们不能“约会”。

扒拉了两口红肠，他还是忍不住对厨房外喊:“抽烟滚出去抽！”

“这是你的房子吗，亚瑟？”

“我发誓明天就叫人来装烟雾探测器。”

“用你跟那个法国佬睡觉赚的钱？”

亚瑟只愣了几秒就跳起来冲进客厅，抡起拳头往躺在沙发上的大哥脸上揍。斯科特轻轻松松接下了这一拳，顺势扣住他的手腕往边上咔啦一扭，没有骨折却疼得人冒汗。亚瑟动弹不得，只好大吼:“我没有跟他睡觉！”

“搞得跟我在乎似的。”斯科特嗤笑，松开他的手，抖了抖烟灰。“我回来就是警告你，鬼混的时候注意点，别让乱七八糟的传言都能传到你哥耳朵里。”

亚瑟狠狠揉着手腕，一言不发。

“你以后别去学校门口接我了。”

“被同学注意到了？”

“我才不管他们，”亚瑟翻了个白眼，冬天的伦敦已经很冷，他把毯子往身上拉了拉盖住只穿了里衬的身子。弗朗西斯给他倒了杯暖身子的热红酒，他今天没给他画像，但亚瑟习惯了一过来就把自己脱得尽可能的单薄。窗外支棱着一根光秃的杨树枝，太细了，一下雪就会断。法国人就靠在窗边，双手撑在窗台上，正好是平时亚瑟待的地方，因为逆光只看得清轮廓，那根树枝就像从他的左边捅进去，再从右边伸出来。

亚瑟为这个奇异的想象抖了一抖，又觉得好笑，便搂着膝盖笑了起来。

“做什么？”弗朗西斯也笑起来，“冻傻了？可惜我没有壁炉。”

“你应该找人做一个。哪有英国人不装壁炉的？”

“在公寓装壁炉，我会被楼上杀掉的。”

“弄个不能生火的也行。”

弗朗西斯叹了口气，走过来拿走了他的酒杯。“这么低度数的酒你也会醉，我连英国人都不是啊。”

亚瑟趁机伸出手勾住法国人的脖子往下压。弗朗西斯一手稳住酒杯，另一只手撑住沙发背，客厅的黄光折射过酒液，在他的眼睛里晃着几个光点。

“还不放弃？”

“我准备好了。”

“你没有。你的手在抖呢。”弗朗西斯小心地降低左手，把红酒放在茶几上，“我还不想犯罪。”

亚瑟不满地咕噜了一声，压着脖子的手更加用力。“你的生日是什么时候？”

“唔？七月十四，”

“我是六月八日。看，我成年了。”

弗朗西斯愣了一下，大笑着试图拨开他的手:“好了，我没在开玩笑，我真的是七月十四。”

“我也没在开玩笑！拜托了，弗朗西斯，”亚瑟的声音低下去，“你快要离开这里了吧。”

“……你知道了啊。”

“怎么，打算偷偷溜走？你藏事情的本事不如你想象的好。”

“或许吧。”弗朗西斯和他碰了下额头，“你是怎么发现的？”

“我叫你以后别来接我之后，你第一想到的居然不是我那发疯的老爸和大哥。明明我平常提过那么多次，”他盯着他的眼睛，“你在装傻。我就莫名觉得，你瞒着我什么事。”

“你怎么和怀疑丈夫出轨的妻子一样。”

“做不做？”

那只曾拿着画笔的手抚上他的脸颊，描摹似的上下滑了滑。

“既然这样，不如干脆留下来吃完饭？”

弗朗西斯的厨艺相当好，亚瑟怀疑他一次次的邀请就是为了炫耀这一点。他们新开了另一瓶红酒，品质上乘，不适合做成热的，只喝了一口他就觉得一阵发凉。但随即就有一股热流自胃部而起流遍全身，他脑袋晕乎乎的，听见对面的人说话都像隔了层温水。弗朗西斯似乎是走了过来，扶住他的肩膀，将他拖到沙发上去窝着。他挣扎着直起身子，凑上去和他接吻。

亚瑟几乎全凭本能地在法国人偏薄的嘴唇上磨蹭，想伸舌头又有些害怕，只得暗示性地分开了点上下唇。弗朗西斯立刻体贴地接过了主动权，残留着红酒味道的舌尖沿着唇缝细腻地舔了一圈，诱导他长得更开，然后滑进去勾着他的舌尖逗弄。那双灵活的手探进衬衫下摆，抚触每一寸未曾被触碰的皮肤。他在男人的手指下起了一层细密的疙瘩，又被系数拂去，化成阵阵的暖流融进皮肉里去了。酒精似乎现在才起了作用，亚瑟觉得哪里都热，想告诉弗朗西斯，却舍不得从缠绵的吻里挣脱开，便笨拙地自己解着扣子。

“热？”弗朗西斯贴着他的嘴唇问。不等亚瑟回答，他的手就深进内裤缝，慢慢往下拉。亚瑟在被碰到性器时整个人木了，没反应过来就先叫了一声，拔高了的、不知是舒服还是难受的一声哭腔。弗朗西斯把他的内裤扯到膝弯，又回到上面，握住微微抬头的性器上下滑动。

“你……你干什么……？”亚瑟没头没脑地问了这么一句，一下子有些窘，破罐子破摔地捏住弗朗西斯的手腕一拽，装作被他温吞的节奏搞得很恼火的样子，“你好磨蹭。”

“不是照顾你这个童贞嘛。”弗朗西斯嬉皮笑脸地道，眼底的颜色却蓦地深了些。亚瑟想知道弗朗西斯的第一次是什么样的。这样的眼睛在那时也会变成一片紫色的迷雾，像要把人吸进去一样吗？但紧接着他就没心思乱想了，两根手指探进了他的臀缝，在隐秘的洞口周围打着转。“那我就……稍微加快一下进度了。”

亚瑟事后总会想，是不是因为微醺让他的感官模糊了不少，第一次才没有想象中的疼。弗朗西斯扩张他的动作绝不温柔，第一根手指将润滑剂推进去转了一圈，第二根紧接着塞进去，但他也只觉得怪异和胀。他紧紧扣着法国人的肩膀，指尖陷进肉里，咬着嘴唇感受自身后传来的、被两根手指进入的奇异感觉。当它们继续深入，碰到某个所在时，连怪异和饱胀感都消失了，取而代之的是难以形容的刺激感。下腹反射性地收缩着，他再也咬不住喉咙里嘶哑的呻吟和喘息，过于强烈的快感引发一阵阵心悸。

被性器完整地进入时亚瑟的嗓子已经完全哑了。他的腿被打开，门户大开地挨着干，肉壁缠着体内的东西蠕动，完全化开的润滑剂被挤压出咕啾咕啾的粘腻声响。做爱确实会让人上瘾，只这一刻，亚瑟就萌生出了无数这辈子都没有过的堕落想法。他挣扎着伸出手推着弗朗西斯的胸口，法国人顺着他的意向后倒去，让他爬到他身上，自发地上下起伏。他得意地想，是他在主导这场性事，一切全是按照他的节奏。他趴在弗朗西斯的胸口，鼻子拱进上面的一小片金色的体毛，法国人一边喘息一边低低笑着，震得亚瑟耳朵有些痒。

第二天弗朗西斯就离开了伦敦。他说他还不打算回巴黎，但具体去哪儿，也许他提过了，反正亚瑟没听进去。他不需要知道。

有时亚瑟会路过那栋小公寓。雪下过几次，再伦敦的第二场雪停下后，那根杨树枝如他所料地被压断了。他把它捡了回去，随手插进院子的一个角落里。

开春时，树枝抽了芽。


End file.
